parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scientist's New Groove (2000)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 2000 Animated Film The Emperor's New Groove. Cast: *Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Kuzco (Human) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Kuzco (Llama) - Marty (Madagascar) *Pacha - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Yzma (Human) - Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Kronk - Maui (Moana) *Kronk (Angel) - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Kronk (Devil) - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Chicha - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Chaca - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Tipo - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Lazy Susan (Gravity Falls) *Butler - Dimitri (Anastastia) *Chef - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Jaguars - Outsider Lions (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Theme Song Guy - Happy (The 7D) *Rudy the Old Man - Old Fiddlerfood McGucket (Gravity Falls) *Man for Bride Choosing - Roger (The Swan Princess) *Peasent Near Yzma - Gru (Despicable Me) *Misty the Llama - Zecora (MLP: Friendship is Magic) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Chef Sfoglia (Winx Club) *Birthday Singers - Total Drama Contestants (Total Drama Island) *2 Men at Checkerboard - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) and Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Br'er Turtle (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Kuzco (Bird) - Iago (Aladdin) *Kuzco (Whale) - Obesey (All Creatures Big and Small) *Yzma (Kitten) - Kismet (Chip and Dale Rescuer Rangers) *Brides - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Anna (Frozen), Mulan, Elena (Elena of Avalor), Kayley (Quest for Camelot) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *2nd Guard - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Announcer for Pacha - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (Tarzan) *Bees - Bees (Mickey Mouse) *Bird Bingo - Jewel (Rio) *Man giving thumbs up - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Llamas - Zebras (The Lion Guard) *Woman with Pinata - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Children with Pinata - Birthday Party Kids (TMNT; 2007) *1st Guard - Clayton (Tarzan) *Guards - Razoul and his Guards (Aladdin; 1992) *Guard in Warthog Form - Bull Moose (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Guard in Lizard Form - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Esther the Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Guard in Octopus Form - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand; 2017) *3rd Guard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Trampoline Owner - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Chicha's Baby - Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Kronk's Scouts - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2), Penny (The Rescuers), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Scenes Index: *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - Bob's Arrival/The Scientist's Advisor *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Flinttopia *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Marina del Rey's Revenge *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - Bob Parr Returns Home *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Zebra *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Outsider Lions Attack! *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Zebra Alone/Friends, Finally *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at Mike's House *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Icy Confronts Flint/Marty *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Marina del Rey's Cat Form *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Jungle Book (1967) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Merry Madagascar *The Incredibles (2004) *Incredibles 2 *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Moana *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *All Hail King Julien *Anastasia *Oliver and Company *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard *The 7D *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2 *The Swan Princess 3 *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *MLP: Friendship is Magic *Total Drama Island *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit *All Creatures Big and Small *Chip and Dale Rescuer Rangers *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Frozen *Frozen 2 *Frozen Fever *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 *Elena of Avalor *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2 : The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Quest For Camelot (1998) *Tangled *Tangled: The Animated Series *Tangled Ever After *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan II *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Rio *Rio 2 *Anastasia (1997) *The Lion Guard *Bee Movie *TMNT (2007) *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born To Be Wild (Cutscenes) *Jungle Cubs: Monkey Business (Cutscenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Mickey Down Under *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Legend of Tarzan (2003) *Ferdinand (2017) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Gallery: Baby Mowgli.jpeg|Baby Mowgli as Kuzco (Baby) FlintLockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kuzco (Human) Marty the Zebra (Madagascar).jpg|Marty the Zebra as Kuzco (Llama) Mr-incredible-bob-parr-incredibles-2-9.87.jpg|Bob Parr as Pacha Marina-del-rey-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-14.4.jpg|Marina del Rey as Yzma (Human) Maui.jpg|Maui as Kronk Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Angel Kronk Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Devil Kronk Elastigirl-helen-parr-the-incredibles-4.91.jpg|Helen Parr as Chicha Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0 53.jpg|Violet Parr as Chaca Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Tipo Char 10938.jpg|Mort as Buck the Squirrel Lazy Susan.jpg|Lazy Susan as Mudska's Meat Hut Waitress Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri as Butler Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Chef Outsiders Lions.jpg|Outsiders Lions as The Jaguars Happy in The 7D.jpg|Happy as Theme Song Guy McGucket.jpg|Old Fiddleford Mc Gucket as Rudy the Old Man Lord Rogers..jpg|Lord Rogers as Man for Bride Choosing Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Peasent Near Yzma Zecora id.png|Zecora as Misty the Llama Sfoglia.jpg|Chef Sfoglia as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef THE_CONTESTANTS.png|Total Drama Contestans as Birthday Singers Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice (Animated) Amos Slade.jpg|and Amos Slade as 2 Men at Checkerboard Br'er Turtle.png|Br'er Turtle as Kuzco (Turtle) Iago is Angry.jpg|Iago as Kuzco (Bird) Obesey-all-creatures-big-and-small-4.29.jpg|Obesey the Whale as Kuzco (Whale) Kismet.png|Kismet as Yzma (Cat) Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel Anna 3088.png|Anna Mulan in Mulan.jpg|Mulan Princess Elena adores.png|Elena Kayley.jpg|Kayley Belle_in_Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991).jpg|and Belle as Brides Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as 2nd Guard Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Announcer for Pacha Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2782.jpg|Crocodiles (Tarzan) as Crocodiles Bees in Tom and Jerry.jpeg|Bees as Bees Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Bird Bingo Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Man giving thumbs up Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|Zebras as Llamas Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Woman with Pinata Balloon animal kids in TMNT (2007).jpeg|Birthday Party Kids as Children with Pinata Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as 1st Guard Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg|Razoul and his Guards as Guards Bull Moose (Balto 3).jpg|Bull Moose as Guard in Warthog Form Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Kaa as Guard in Lizard Form Esther the Emu.jpg|Esther the Emu as Guard in Ostrich Form Dave took away.png|Dave as Guard in Octopus Form Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Guard in Gorilla Form Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.jpg|Ferdinand as Guard in Cow Form Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as 3rd Guard Tulio_road_to_el_dorado.jpg|Tulio as Trampoline Owner Profile - Jack Jack Parr.jpg|Jack Jack Parr as Chicha's Baby David all dogs.jpg|David Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny Cody.png|Cody Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|and Jenny Foxworth as Kronk's Scouts See Also: * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The emperor's New School Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies